Hard to Forget
by Working Anonomously
Summary: Its easy to forget if you don't try. It's harder if you're constantly trying to forget. But forgetting a person, or people, that's nearly impossible. If only there were a better way than to just forget.


So yeah, I'm a new author on this site. Not really, I just don't want to use my old account because people will bother me to update my amazing unfinished stories. But yeah, this was a fanfic that I wrote last year around the winter holidays but then they passed and I though "I can't publish a fic about Christmas things after Christmas!" (Yes, I thought with multiple exclaim action point because I was such a young and innocent soul) And I proceeded to delete the fic. Joke was on me though, it was a really good one and I forget I deleted it so a few weeks ago I thought 'Hey, maybe I should make a new FanFiction account and publish some stories under an anonymous name! And I looked for this old story for so long before realizing I had deleted it. Then I went "Crap, better rewrite it." And I did. Enjoy, you better cry because I almost did while writing it. But not until later chapters. Sorry for the lengthy intro, I will now give you the story.

* * *

Classified wasn't as strong as a wolf as he looked. He couldn't finish the job. He couldn't save his friends. And he couldn't stop himself from crying right now.

The directors of North Wind gave the leader a new team. But he lost his three year streak of being 'Team Leader of the Month'. Oh, those days where over. His new team consisted of the rejects, the weak. He was weak as well, a bad leader who couldn't even hold his emotions in.

As he sobbed at his desk action continued around him uninterrupted. His team was used to seeing him crying, as he was a lot. The so called 'brains' if this new strike team was a scrawny polar bear named Candy. She had just accidentally lit herself on fire after taking the advice of the weapons 'expert' Frost to bake cookies using a flamethrower. It has worked but the cookies were a little overcooked. And of course she was on fire.

Frost was laughing like it was the funniest thing on the face of the earth. She flew up, her flowing white owl wings catching the air in the office. The muscles of the group, a little snow hare named Battery, was attempting to spray Candy with a fire extinguisher. That was, of course, not working very well.

But Classified didn't take notice to the action. He was much too busy thinking about more important things. It was the first year anniversary of when he messed up everything. The anniversary of when his world fell. It wasn't a very joyous occasion despite everyone telling him to cheer up and make the best of it. Really, the only person who told him that was Candy, who actually tried to make an effort. The others just ignored him and prepared for the Christmas party. By setting fire to cookies, no less.

Classified sobbed more and more hearing shrieks from the smoking Candy. Everyone knew she wasn't really in danger, she just might have a little missing fur for a few days, nothing the nurses couldn't fix. But her Russian accent was so similar to Eva's and...

He couldn't stand it. He wanted it all to fade away and forget it. No matter how much convincing or bribery he gave to anyone in the agency with the brainwashing, erasing, or hypnotic abilities all ignored him. It's best to remember, they said. But he didn't want to remember.

Soon later his team headed out to the Christmas party. Frost asked him if he was going by throwing a small exploding dart on his desk to catch his attention. Then she asked, he declined, and Candy have him an extremely burnt sugar cookie. It looked like it may have formerly been in the shape of a snowman but Classified couldn't be sure.

That night his schedule was going to be as followed: Sob. Eat some holiday ice cream. Sob more. Sadly look at old pictures. And did I mention sobbing? He'd planned to do a lot of that.

He was halfway through a tub of candy cane flavored ice cream when suddenly the only computer monitor in the small room began to blink. At first he didn't think much of it, the only thing that computer was used by was Frost to play her video games. It was probably some notification about that.

That's when it began to blast out a ringtone, one he hadn't heard in a while. It was a time he had set less than a year ago for a video chat. He knew every single note from the tone and it was both reassurance and torture to him. The call was from the _Fur Power Circus_.

Classified dropped his spoon right into his rapidly melting ice cream when he realized this. He rushed over to the monitor and immediately opened the video call.

On the screen were 6 very familiar faces. A few of them half smiled but the others had tear stained eyes. One was still crying quite loudly.

"Hello," Classified managed to chokingly say.

Skipper on the other end of the line nodded. "Long time, compadre."

"Yeah."

"Is that... Ice cream one our chin?"

Classified wiped the white and red desert out of his fur and then rested his head on the desk still looking at the monitor. On the screen those six familiar faces from the circus were as followed: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Alex, and Stephano. They were the animals that had become close friends with members of Classified's old strike team.

"I'm not really in the mood now."

Alex stood up to talk. "We want to help you on a hard day like today, buddy! We're doing a dress rehearsal in a few hours for our new show if you wanna come watch."

"Just get in one of your speedy jets and come visit!" Skipper said, making the hand motions.

Rico made a few grunts. It also must be added that Kowalski was leaning on his shoulder sobbing. What Rico probably meant was 'Just come and help comfort him, please'.

"I... I lost my privilege to use the jets a while ago. Last... Last y..." Classified couldn't finish the sentence being all choked up.

"Well then steal one! Come join the circus! We could always use a show dog!" Skipper exclaimed.

Tears clogged Classified's eyes and he was much too choked up to respond so he slowly nodded. Kowalski continued to sob loudly on Rico as the video chat ended.

The wolf sat at the desk in disbelief for a minute. Friends... Comfort... Away from all these animals who called him failures and dissed his mental health. Running away to become a circus dog didn't sound like such a bad idea. Maybe he'd go, just for a few days. It wouldn't hurt anyone. No one would even notice he was gone.

(Before I leave can I say that it so. Very. Very. Anonyng to edit FanFiction on a phone. I don't even think spell check works so I apologize for the spelling mistakes and stuff.)


End file.
